


Fixed Toy

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Toy [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Dark Harry, Extremely Underage, Happy Ending (for Harry), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Revenge, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, The Promised Reckoning, There comes a point where if you dont stop, Torture, Turns out it can get much worse than centaur rape, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Unintentional Necrophilia, Vomiting, all archive warnings apply, the complete opposite of no archive warnings apply, you are warned, you will never be able to unread what you just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone fixed their toy and didn't tell them. </p><p>***So much warning****Read Them Tags*****Seriously messed up fic here****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed Toy

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how amazed I am by the way this series has taken off. Like seriously. If you sort by hits, the first story in this series is in top 25 out of almost 70,000 HP Fanfics here on AO3. That's insane. I have more hits than SCHOOLED by wyrdsmith. How the fuck is that a thing?(Am I allowed to say another fic? I don't know. Y'all let me know and I'll take that part out if not. They would probably hate being rec'd by me but I fucking love that fic) To "reward" both me and you here is the promised Reckoning.
> 
> So this story has been half written for about a month or two. I got to the point where there is a break and couldn't decide if I should torture them or not. I did. SO much. You are encouraged to just stop there. You will never be able to unread what you will read if you continue. That being said if you do decide to have certain images burned into your brain, let me know what you think. I am really interested to see the reviews on this one.
> 
> This is complete and utter fiction folks, everything in this series should stay that way. On the other hand: If you are actually a pedophile. That torture scene? That's for you buddy. That's what will happen to you.

James awakens slowly, coming to awareness one sense at a time. He’s sitting, slumped against something hard and unmoving. He tries to open his eyes, but can’t seem to make them move. Can’t seem to make anything move. James can hear shuffling, small movements, not far away and what he thinks might be whispering.

Moments pass, how long he’s not really sure, before he can gather enough strength to open his eyes.  At the first sight James immediately closes his hazel eyes again, sure he must be mistaken. Opening them again rids him of this hope. He is in a cell, they all are actually. Around the stone floor are scattered his best friends Remus and Sirius and his wife Lily, still unconscious.

His mind is moving faster now, trying to process what he is seeing. James shifts to the side and finds he can move his arms now. Upon looking closer James finds he’s not actually in a cell. There are bars on all four sides of them leaving the four adults pressed together in a ten square foot cage. The room around the cage contrasts so violently to the inside that James is confused. The outlying room is beautiful, richly furnished and decorated in the finest linens and colors. Outside the bars the grey stone floor turns to polished cherry colored wood. Couches and chairs circle the cage at a distance of about ten feet away from the bars, nothing is placed any closer. The room is empty of any people not currently caged with him.

As mobility returns James makes his way to the other occupants of the cage, not that he has to go very far. Sirius’ legs cross his own, Lily’s hand not even a foot from his other leg. Remus is slumped directly across from his, but the small space puts him still in easy reach.  James moves his leg against Sirius as much as he can to try and wake the man. A groan comes from the man as he starts to stir.

“Siri,” James croaks, having to clear his throat before continuing. “Sirius. Wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” came the grumbled reply.

“Sirius! Look around you, mate.”

“Jamie? What are you doing in my bedroom?”

James uses his returning strength to kick his best friend in the leg. “Wake the hell up. Does it look like we’re in your bedroom? Where the hell are we?”

Sirius is more awake now. He sits, up bracing his back against the bars and looks blearily around the room, taking in the same features James noticed himself only moments ago. “Merlin’s saggy left testicle. Where are we?”

James rolls his eyes. “That’s what I was wondering. I have no clue, man. The last thing I remember was going to sleep. Just a normal night, you know? Harry’s back for winter break so I played with him a bit, then went to bed. What about you?”

“Been working late at the Auror office. Just went home and crashed.” Sirius pats his clothes, still in his Auror uniform. “I don’t have my wand. You?”

“No. See if you can wake Moony up. Maybe he knows what’s going on. I’m going to wake Lily.”

Minutes later all four adults in the small cage were awake and talking. None remembered how they got in the cage, or even where it was. They all recalled having gone to bed and then woke up trapped. The bars were spaced only inches apart and there was not door to even try and pick a lock. They were stuck there until someone came for them.

What felt like an hour passed as they waited for something, anything. All four turned as a door hidden in the wooden paneling opened along the wall. The person who walked through first surprised them all.

“Harry!?” The name echoed around the cage as they all took in the small seventeen year old boy as he made his way to one of the couches surrounding the cage.

“Son, get us out of here,” James demanded.

“Now why would I do that after I went through all the trouble of getting you in there in the first place?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side in a confused manner.

There was something about the boy that was off. Harry was dressed in fine emerald robes that looked completely at home in the opulent room. All traces of obedience that James had carefully beaten in to the boy were gone. He sat there with what could only be described as confidence, something James had worked hard to make sure his toy never had.

“Now, is everyone comfortable? We have some things to discuss.”

“No, I’m not fucking comfortable. I feel like a dog in a cage. Let me the fuck out, toy!” Sirius bellowed. Remus kicked his friend, getting a glare in return. But Remus only widened his eyes and subtly motioned to Lily who was watching with confusion.

“Oh, don’t worry, Remus. We will all be sharing tonight courtesy of a few potions I had made especially for tonight. No more secrets.” Harry settled further into the couch, adjusting himself to be more comfortable. “Now, where should we start?”

“How about you start with letting us the hell out of here,” Remus growled.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “You never listen, do you Remus?”

“Harry, honey, what’s going on?” Lily asked in a quiet soothing voice. “Whatever the problem is we can talk it out without going through all this...nonsense.”

“Now you want to talk? How about that Lily. How about I start, hmm.”

“Harry. I’ve had enough of this. Don’t you disrespect your mother. I don’t know what’s going on with you. Open the door and we wont report you, but you are in for some serious punishment, young man,” James declared in his most stern voice hoping Harry’s training would kick in.

“It’s not going to work James. Trying to keep darling Lily from finding out all the naughty things you did. All the naughty things you allowed everyone to do,” Harry tsked at his father, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Harry.”

“Oh James no need to play shy. After all, mummy know everything. Eyes in the back of their head isn’t that right, Lily?”

“Harry. Your sick darling. Let us out and we’ll get you some help,” Lily pleaded, green eyes wide.

“Sick? Hmm. You know I recall something about being sick before.” Harry tapped his wand on his chin with a pensive look. “Oh, I know!” The teen waved his wand and two hushed voices echoed through the room seemingly coming from nowhere.

_“Harry, darling, wake up. It’s time to take your medicine.”_

_“Mummy? But I’m not sick.”_

_“It’s okay sweetheart. This is to keep you from getting sick. Drink it all up now, that’s a good boy.”_

_“Mummy, the potion is making me feel all funny.”_

_“Don’t worry honey. That’s normal.”_

_“I feel like I’m burning!”_

_“Oh, no. Why don’t you take off your clothes, darling. That should cool you off. There you go, lay on your back sweetheart. Feeling better yet?”_

_“A little. Mummy? Why are you climbing on the bed?”_

_“To make you more comfortable, sweetie. Sush now, Mummy will make it better.”_

_“Mummy! I can’t move! Am I dying?!”_

_“Sush now. Let me help.”_

_“I don’t like this mummy. Can we stop?”_

_“Just a little longer, honey.”_

_“But you’re squishing me. And I don’t think that’s supposed to go in there!”_

_“You’re helping Mummy get a present. You want to be good for me, right? Like you are for Daddy? Be quiet now, we don’t want to wake him up.”_

_“O-Ok, Mummy.”_

James was shocked, he had never suspected, not once, but maybe he could use this. “Lily! How could you? Your own son!”

The redhead turned and sneered at him, green eyes blazing. “Really, James? You think I don’t know what you and your perverted friends did to the boy? Don’t even act like innocent in this. I was the smartest witch in our year. Do you honestly think I didn’t know why you suddenly stopped playing with all the kids and started paying attention to me. The only reason I accepted was the money and status. How else was a muggleborn going to go places in the damned pureblood society.

I never wanted any damned kids. I wanted to work on my career, make a difference. But you wanted the thing and I needed you so there he is. You can’t imagine how glad I was that your friends started taking him all the time and I could finally get some peace and quiet. It’s your fault we’re in this damned cage, you pedophile!”

Sirius scoffed. “Obviously you didn’t have too much a problem with it by the sounds of things.”

“What was I supposed to do. James wanted another toy but he would barely touch me, wasting all his sperm on Harry. I had to do what I had to make sure my life wouldn’t change,” the red-head stated.

“Wait,” James interrupted. “Are you saying that Micheal…”

“Is Harry’s son, your grandson.” Lily shrugged. “The potion wasn’t that difficult and I figured you wouldn’t notice.”

“Hmm...I can work with that. I’ve already had my son, never even thought about trying for a grandson. I kind of like the idea. What do you think Siri?”

“I think you need to start his training soon so I can get a piece of that. It’s pretty fucking hot. Thanks, Lils.”

“I didn’t do it for you, mutt,” Lily sneered.

“Well, I think you all need to shut the fuck up and remember where we are!” Remus snarled.

“No need to worry Uncle Remy. They can’t help it after all. No inhibitions, I would say. Everything you really want to say or do without any filters.” Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Except it doesn’t seem to be affecting you as strongly as the others. I’ll have to make adjustments in the next batch for werewolves. Besides, I already knew this. It’s not like any of you are going to make it out of this cage anyway. In fact, we have a new group coming in a few days so you’ll be cleared out by then.”

“We?”

“New group?”

“Not make it out?”

“Oh, yes. Darling!” Harry called out.

The door that Harry had come through earlier opened again and a tall well dressed man entered with a child in his arms. The man looked to be in his early twenties with black hair and a pale skin. The man turned his eyes on the caged human and they glinted red in the light, James noted with trepidation. Then his attention focused on the child in the man’s arms.

“Hey! That’s mine give it back!”

Quick as a flash the man had his wand out and James was writhing on the floor, his arms and legs flailing against his friends and wife as pain wracked though his body. The pain lifted after several long moments and the man moved away from the cage to hand Michael to Harry.

“Here, baby boy. Go to daddy while I take care of the bad men.”

“Okay, papa.”

The child shifted into Harry’s arms and the man dropped a quick kiss to the teens upturned lips before turning back to his prey.

“I have dreamed about this for longer than I can tell you,” the red-eyed man tells them.

“Who-” James croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming. “Who are you?”

“You mean you don’t remember me? We met about 16 years ago actually. Halloween, 1981.” Gasps echoed through the room. “Ah, I see you remember me now. I came to your house to rescue an infant after one of my most faithful followers came to my grief stricken. He told me a most terrible story of three men taking his beloved baby brother, the year before he was due at Hogwarts. He was too late to save his brother before he bled out from his injuries sustained by you three monsters, but he vowed to make sure Harry didn’t have to go through it.

Peter came to me. Begged me to save the child, and I tried. I failed. Something I will never forgive myself for. I was finally able to get back to him his first year at Hogwarts with the help of another of my most faithful Quirinus. You may remember him, James, as the man you approached to buy time with your son. He accepted and from that day I have been working to free Harry from you. From the compulsions you have ingrained in his since conception. Imagine my horror when he told me of Michael, his son, who would soon be subjected to the same fate he had barely survived.

“So here we are, on the night of my beloved’s seventeenth birthday. Ready to bring a reckoning on the world who failed him. You four are the first but will not be the last. Each and every person who took part in trying to break my love will fall, then after that together we will remake the Wizarding World into something our son can be proud of, but you will not be there for that.”

“Look,” Sirius began, “clearly the toy- er, boy. Clearly the boy has some issues he needs to work out. James and Lily are the best parents any one could ask for. As for Micheal, well, that just shows how unstable Harry is.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” James continued. “I am sorry that he might have mislead you, but the boy is ill.”

Tom tapped his index finger on his chin, contemplating the words. “You were right, Harry. Pathetic, the lot of them.”

“Fine! You can have the whore. He’s not worth much these days anyway. I’ll make you a trade. Harry for Michael and we all walk away happy,” James offered. “We trained the toy up nice for you. Everything he knows we taught him, so really you should be thanking us, not locking us in a cage.”

“You know the more you talk the more I feel the urge to see what your insides look like,” Tom mused. “Harry, dear, I tire of this waste of air. Please shut them up.”

“Michael, baby, why don’t you go into the other room and color while I take care of things in here.”

“Are you gonna kill them, Daddy.”

“Yes, love, but only because they are very bad people,” Harry answered honestly.

The child got up from his place on his father’s lap and waved at the four people in the cage. “Bye-bye. You gotta get killed now, so I gotta go.”

“Micheal! Micheal! Get your ass back here!” James commanded as the child skipped merrily from the room, but he was ignored.

“Don’t talk to my son like that!” Harry yelled for the first time since he entered the room, showing an emotion other than amusement.

“He’s my grandson,” James snapped, stepping up to the bars nearest his son.

“He is my son, and you will never see him again,” Harry snarled.

“He’s my son too, Harry. You don’t want him growing up without a mother, do you, Harry?” Lily asked sweetly.

Harry smiled at the woman coldly. “Actually he’s not. Blood adoption potion, Lily. DNA tests will prove him to be mine and Tom’s. Not that we would have needed you anyway. Now,” Harry said to group, “I have planned this for some time. I went back and forth. Do I show my torturers mercy, be the bigger man, or do I give them a taste of their own medicine. Then I thought to myself, ‘Who the fuck am I kidding. Torture the bastards.’ So here we are, or rather, there you are. In a cage.” Harry smiled at the assembled while running his wand through his fingers. “Now, who’s first?”

_**____Stop here for all our sakes. Don’t say I didn’t warn you____** _

Harry pulled a syringe out of a pocket in his robes. “A de-aging potion. So expensive and hard to brew, but so worth it. Now who gets to revisit their childhood while surrounded by a bunch of pedophiles with no inhibitions? Hmm… I don’t know if it will react with the lycanthropy, so Remus is out. Lily wouldn’t be any fun, plus I’ve got special plans for you, Mummy Dearest.” Harry circled the cage as he spoke, making eye contact with each of his prisoners as he considered them.

“That leaves Uncle Sirius and dear old Dad.” Harry stopped outside the bars by James, before turning to look at Tom. “Well James treated me like a thing. A hole to fuck and use as he pleased. A toy to lend out and share with strangers. He once traded me for a promotion. I had to stay with that sick old fuck for a week while he ‘babysat’ me.” Harry shivered.

“Sirius on the other hand, he never forgot I was a human and not a toy. He took every oportunity to make his every moment with me torture. I have bled and broken more under him than any of the people they whored me out to,” Harry growled. “I want him to know how it feels. To feel someone shove a cock the size of your forearm up your ass. To be torn open and defenceless. Yeah. That’s what I want.” Harry nodded to himself, coming to a decision. He turned away from Tom, and approached the cage. The four people inside tried to scurry to the other side, but there was no room. Harry caught Sirius’ flailing leg and stabbed the needle in, pressing the dispenser to inject the potion.

The animagus’ skin began to bubble while he shrank down. In just a few seconds a small child was standing stark naked in a puddle of Auror robes. Sirius was all pale skin and dark hair and eyes. He tried and failed to hide his virgin skin from the suddenly hungry eyes of his best friends. One thin arm stretched across his chest and the other reaching down to shield his tiny cock and balls did not do much to block their view.

“Damn, Paddy,” James breathed.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Sirius shriek, his voice high pitched and shrill.

“Sorry, mate.” James said, not sounding sorry at all. “It’s just….” James trailed off, running his eyes over the pale skin now bared before him. It had been a long time since he had anyone that young. They’d had Harry for so long, and with Michael on the way he hadn't needed to go out any find anyone.

“Just let us see,” Remus offered. “We won’t touch. We just want to look, is all.”

Sirius scoffed. “Yeah, right. How many times have we used that line on first years. No deal. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Come on Sirius. Just move your hands,” James demanded, getting impatient at being denied the sight of that tiny soft prick he knew was hiding behind those hands. James leaned forward to move the hands away himself, but Sirius slapped his hands away.

“I said no! Leave it!” Sirius yelped backing away from James only to have his back bump into Remus who groaned and squeezed the small rounded ass cheeks before Sirius could move away.

“So tender,” the wolf growled.

Sirius jumped away, but ended up in James’ lap instead. James took the opportunity to force the little hands away from his prize. The tiny hairless prick was bared to the air and James felt himself harden in his slacks. Sirius, feeling the rapidly swelling member under his ass, tried to jump away but James held him in place.

“Okay. You both saw. Time to let me go now, this has gone on long enough,” Sirius spoke trying to sound firm, but came out shaky.

Harry and Tom had moved to the couch Harry had formerly occupied and were cuddled up watching the events played out. Harry would step in eventually, but for now just the perversions of his father and his best friend were enough to drive them to torture their friend. Lily had sat in the corner furthest from the Marauders and was staring out at the room, ignoring what was happening behind her.

Sirius thrashed in James grip, trying to get away from his best mates.

“Remy, hold his arms.” James ordered, ignoring the protests of the child in his lap.

Remus nodded eagerly and walked forward on his knees, before taking the boys hands from James and raising them above Sirius’ head. James let his fingers trail down the soft flesh of the tender inner arms, caressing the trembling slightly pudgy with baby fat stomach and sides. It had been much too long. He closed his eyes and savored the feel, not even pausing to think about the men watching or that the child in his arms was his best friend of over thirty years.

James let his hands wander further down the young body. His hips jerked and thrust forward into the soft ass in his lap when his fingers brushed the small cock. It fit in his palm, and he pushed his hand into it loving how small it was. His hips were grinding into Sirius without permission, needing the friction on his aching prick.

As soon as the thought passed through his mind the pressure became unbearable. He reached under the boy and quickly unzipped and released his prick. Sirius squirmed at the touch of the precome leaking onto the small of his back where James’ cock had sprung up to hit him. The only effect this had was to make the cock slide into the cleft of his ass.

“Oh,” James moaned. “He’s so good, Moony.”

“I need to see, Jamie. Give me something here,” Remus pleaded. James looked up to see him rutting uselessly against Sirius’ face.

“Yeah, man. He’s not being real helpful. Help me get him down?”

With some struggling and cursing, James and Remus were able to pin the child down where he couldn't move. Remus was knelt above Sirius facing the boy’s ass, the wolf’s knees keeping Sirius’ shoulders pressed to the cage floor. James was knelt behind Sirius keeping the boy on his knees, his ass in the air for both men to enjoy.

“Merlin, it’s so small,” Remus mumbled to himself. He gripped the pale ass cheeks, spreading them wide to get a good look at the tiny light pink virgin hole.

“It’s me! You can’t fucking do this you bastards!”

Remus completely ignored the protests, instead leaning forwards and letting a huge glob of spit fall into the crack of Sirius’ ass. It trickled down, coating the wrinkled flesh. James groaned at the sight and leaned down to lap at the spit covered hole with his tongue. Sirius clenched at the onslaught but James kept pressing with his tongue, wanting a taste of the young body. Remus joined in, both men laving the puckered hole with their tongues, fighting and tangling with each other to get inside their best friend while he fought to free himself from them.

James pulled away finally unable to stand his aching cock anymore. He grabbed Remus by the hair and pulled the wolf’s tongue out of the boy’s ass with his grip. James quickly replaced it with his fingers, jumping straight to two fingers. He had no time to do this right. Sirius shrieked when the fingers entered him, pumping straight away.

“No, no, no. I can’t do this. Please stop!” Sirius sobbed. “James! It hurts too fucking much. Please get it out of me!” Sirius pleaded with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I can’t,” James groaned. “You’ll heal, mate. Harry always did. If he can take it you can,” James told his friend as he removed his fingers. He pulled back long enough to spit on his cock and pumping it a few times to coat it before lining his prick up to the barely stretched hole. “Just let me do this. Just take it for me.”

James pressed his hips forward, forcing himself passed the tight ring of muscle trying to keep him out. Sirius cried out, no words, just a sound of unbearable pain. Even that couldn’t stop him. James just kept pressing forward into the so tight it was almost painful heat. Remus spit on his cock as it disappeared into the child, helping to ease the way.

Something gave in Sirius’ ass and all of a sudden it was easier to move. At the same time the sound cut off completely and the body below him went limp. James stopped moving when he couldn’t get any deeper. Remus was moving of the unconscious body since Sirius couldn’t move anymore. Together they flipped the small body over, Remus checking the pulse. At his nod, James resumed his thrusting, Sirius’ limp body flopping at the force.

Remus, unable to wait, straddled the boy’s face and eased his prick into the mouth, immediately thrusting down the small throat. Merlin, he missed when Harry was this small. It made everything so much hotter and tighter. Both men lost themselves in their pleasure and neither heard the “ _Ennervate_ ” from the couch, but they definitely felt the body in between them come alive.

The down side that Remus never considered to fucking such a small tight mouth was that it put a lot of sensitive organs in a dangerous situation. Sirius upon awakening to unimaginable pain clenched his teeth in agony.

Shrieking and vomiting filled the room and Remus fell to the floor beside his his friends clutching at his groin in agony. On the other side of the cell in a pile of bloody vomit, laid his cock, rapidly deflating as the blood that had flowed to the area at the sight of the child flowed out of it onto the cell floor.

James was sickened by the sight, but not enough to actually stop fucking Sirius. As the boy threw up on the floor, his ass clenched down on his cock making the ride all that much better, if one didn’t listen to the screams or gagging. So James closed his eyes and completely blocked out anything except the feel of his cock surrounded by pulsing hot channel.

So caught up in his pleasure James didn’t hear when the noises stopped, or the movements ceased, or even when the giggling filled the silence. His whole world was narrowed down to his thrusting until with a series of particularly violent thrusts he came deep within his best friend. James collapsed onto Sirius with the force of his orgasm. He lay there panting for moments, his softening cock falling out of the destroyed anus.

When he finally regained the strength to even open his eyes the first thing James saw was a lumpy pile of… something. He jerked back in disgust, falling away from the still body. James looked around the cell and was met with a horror scene. Remus’ body lay pale and lifeless, a pool of blood spreading out from his ass. On closer look James saw something missing. His eyes immediately jumped to the lumpy vomit and gagged at the conclusion, finally recalling what had happened.

He scrambled further away, his hands and feet slipping in the blood coating the floor, which he realized didn’t all come from Remus. Another smaller pool was leaking from Sirius just as pale and dead body. James’ lower body and clothes were covered both his best friends blood. How could he have missed it. His mind reeled in shock.

Laughter broke into his shock. “Aww. Poor Daddy. Fucked his best friends to death. Somebody forgot that real little boys can’t survive that kind of damage. After all the work they put into fixing my DNA to make me heal, too. You know Tom, that went better than I thought. A bit quick, and a lot less of my more inventive curses, but I didn’t think he would actually kill them.”

“The potion took away their inhibitions. James has always been a narcissist. He was way more concerned with his pleasure than their pain.”

James couldn’t look away from the bodies, his best friends. While he sat in shock, Harry was on the move. He stepped up the the cage in front of his mother, who had steadfastly refused to notice what was going on, something she had perfected over years of practice.

“Mum. I thought a long time about what to do to you. Merlin, I fucking hate you. For those first few years I thought you didn’t know. I tried so hard to find a way to tell you around the Fidelus. A just knew Mummy would save me if only I could tell her. Then you came and took away the last bit of hope I had, and Merlin how I hated you for that. You let them use me, but you gave me something. A gift. So I will give you a gift in return. You are going to live.” Harry paused to allow the hope fill his mothers face. How much he hated the bitch for daring to hope. He sneered and stood to pace the floor in front of the cage.

“Brightest witch of her age. Brilliant in every subject, so powerful for a muggleborn. You let them turn me into a toy so you could have access to more knowledge, more power. So I said to my love, ‘What is the worst thing I could do to her and still let her live?’ And what did you tell me, Tom?”

“Take away what she loves the most, dearest.”

“Exactly. Take away what she loves the most. And what do you love the most, Mummy? Hmm?”

Lily stared up at her son, eyes wide in horror.

“That’s right. Your mind. You think fifteen minutes ought to do it, Tom?”

“I’d say ten. We want her to be in there somewhere.”

“Hmm. You're right. Mummy, did you know that when someone is tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus curse, they are still in there screaming to get out. On the outside all anyone will see in a poor, pathetic shell of a person. You can’t speak, can’t do magic. I’m going to stick you in St. Mungos between the man who thinks he is a teapot and the woman who only speaks in gibberish. They will be your new best friends. Let’s put ten minutes on the clock shall we?” Harry waved his wand and a hourglass appeared. “See you on the other side Mummy. _Crucio_!”

Screams rent the air as Lily flailed in the blood and vomit, her limbs crashing into the bodies taking up most of the room in the cage. James sat in the corner of the cell and brought his knees to his chest. He shut his eyes tightly and clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head over and over.

He was broken out of his trance when something clattered to the floor, hitting his foot. He opened his eyes enough to see a dagger. His eyes darted up to his son, not understanding.

“We’ll be back in week. Enjoy your stay Daddy,” Harry told him with a grin. With that last parting shot both men walked out hand in hand. As soon as the door shut, the light in the surrounding room faded until he couldn’t see anything outside the bars. The only remaining light was coming from above the cage, shining bright and harsh on the contents of the cage.

After ten minutes passed the screaming faded to sobs, Lily curled up in a ball, covered in the evidence from the nights activities. James sat alone in the cage with his insane wife, covered in the blood of his dead best friends, gripping a dagger tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last one unless i have a brain blast.


End file.
